<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「DMC5/D新V」Not Too Late by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025916">「DMC5/D新V」Not Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, OOC, Other, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), V is Vergil, V/Vergil一人论</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：Dante/V(ergil)</p><p>预警！V是新V，但是基本上等同于Vergil了，拥有全部记忆、情感，就是更加坦率一些，在之后V也会回归本体。</p><p>我认为但丁没那么傻，V那么明显就差脸上写“我是维吉尔”了，但有时候就是两个人谁都憋着不说…主要还是满足我喜欢看屑弟弟调戏哥的恶趣味。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「DMC5/D新V」Not Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：Dante/V(ergil)</p><p>预警！V是新V，但是基本上等同于Vergil了，拥有全部记忆、情感，就是更加坦率一些，在之后V也会回归本体。</p><p>我认为但丁没那么傻，V那么明显就差脸上写“我是维吉尔”了，但有时候就是两个人谁都憋着不说…主要还是满足我喜欢看屑弟弟调戏哥的恶趣味。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
　　　　<br/>
他适应这个身体花费了一些时间，被阎魔刀分离时的痛苦就像再一次从母体中割裂。被分割的人性连同濒临崩溃的身躯一通被继承在这个新的躯体之中。仅存的魔力勉强维持这身体的完整，处在儿时的家中，Vergil，不，V六神无主地凝视着挂在墙壁上破碎的镜子中的自己。</p><p>我的天，我都做了什么......</p><p>这是一具完全陌生的身体，纤细脆弱，一点也不像一位剑士。白色的半长头发遮住了碧绿的眼睛，V撑着额头挣扎着从一地狼藉中爬了起来。</p><p>浑身赤裸的男人盯着眼前开始蜕变的身躯，他曾经的“身体”脱离了原本人类的模样，开始蜕变成一只真真正正的恶魔。</p><p>这就是追求无尽直上力量所带来的后果，走入歧途，抛弃人性，化身为绝对邪恶的存在。</p><p>不，不不不，我大错特错了……</p><p>V被眼前的恶魔爆发出的强烈气场掀翻在地，原本颤颤巍巍站住的身躯跌了个趔趄。他早已经被眼前“自己”创造出的恶魔震惊地一动不动，强烈的压迫感让他喘不上气，在恶魔的绝对力量面前，自己现在只是个手无缚鸡之力的人类。</p><p>就在这时，一只蓝色的猛禽用锋利的抓子抓住了V的手臂，将他带离出了这片狼藉之地。</p><p>“Vergil，老天，你还好吧。我可真怕你歇菜了，要知道你也不是一次两次地捅出天大的娄子了。”这只聒噪的鸟类真是长着一副令人作呕的模样。V顺手抄起手边的银色拐杖勾住了猛禽的头，一个用力将对方从天上钩了下来。虽然身体变得不如从前，但技巧还是记在脑子里的。</p><p>“Griffon...”V拄着手杖，他低头看着老实下来的鸟，然后转头看了看四周，“Shadow去哪儿了？”</p><p>“呃，这我可不知道，那只傻豹子八成是被你的魔化分身吓跑了吧。”Griffon抖了抖自己的翅膀，它稍微观察力一下V的表情。</p><p>黑色的豹子从废墟的阴影中走出，发出低沉的嚎叫，瞪着眼睛。</p><p>“哇，好吧，乖猫咪，我知道你没事了，你别这样盯着我呀。”Griffon拍了拍翅膀立刻飞到半空中想要离这只大猫远一点。</p><p>V摸了摸豹子的头，Shadow发出了呼噜呼噜的声音，随后他又转头看到另一旁混杂在黑暗与混沌间的怪物。独眼巨人发出阵阵低吼，随后它俯下身面对着V化为黑色的沼泽。</p><p>“Nightmare…”</p><p>粘稠黑色的液体变化成黑色的灰烬附着在V的头发上，原本耀眼的白发变成了乌黑。三只魔物在Vergil分离人性与魔性的过程中被赋予了实体，但他们的起源可以追随到更加久远的过去。一个如同耻辱的阴影留在灵魂中的痕迹……</p><p>“看来我也并不是一点用也没有。”V自言自语道。他看着身上开始蔓延到纹身，一丝魔力逐渐在这具身体中流淌，他弯下腰捡起脚边的一本书，轻轻地掸去上面的灰尘。金色的纹路与一个大写的V交织在书的封皮，这对于V来说，既是开始也是终结。</p><p>“Griffon，我们得去找一个人。”V拿着银质手杖，轻轻地敲击地面，黑色的黯影幻化出一身皮质的黑色外套。</p><p>“谁？哦，老天，你不会想找他吧？”</p><p>“「唤起了地狱里一个魂灵」，杀掉他，我们需要帮手。”V合上手中的诗集。</p><p>02</p><p>当那个名字从站在面前拄着银色手杖的瘦弱年轻人口中吐出时，Dante一下子愣住了，他已经有很久没有听到这个名字了。这么多年他小心翼翼地将他藏在心底，更不必说有人主动对他提起。</p><p>「Vergil」</p><p>“抱歉，我是不是听错了，你能再说一遍吗？”Dante坐直了身子，他紧皱着眉头凝视着眼前的青年。</p><p>“你没听错。”沙哑的声音中带着蛊惑人心的魔力，黑发青年理了理自己额前的头发，“他从地狱回来了。”</p><p>浅绿色的眼眸深不可测，Dante收敛起刚才的玩世不恭站了起来。他缓缓走向黑发青年，在他们近得快要贴上去的瞬间停了下来。</p><p>虽然黑发青年瘦弱的身躯在Dante面前显得如此单薄，但他并没有退后的打算。他扬起自己的头，露出神秘的微笑，像一直吐出信子的蛇。</p><p>“那么，告诉我V，你是怎么知道的？”</p><p>“我知道所有事。而现在，这位即将苏醒的恶魔是我们共同的敌人。”</p><p>V转过身，抬起手，蓝色的大鸟从青年身上的纹身中出现。</p><p>“哦天哪，V，你竟然去找这个不靠谱的小子，你疯了吗？”猛禽拍打着自己的翅膀，聒噪地抱怨着V的计划。</p><p>V用手杖敲打了一下Griffon的头。他伸出手示意了一下，Griffon不知从哪里叼来了一个鼓鼓的绒布袋子将它们放在了V的手中。</p><p>“希望你不介意我直接付全款。”</p><p>接过那袋沉甸甸的东西，Dante不由得感概是不是收现金会比较好，至少不需要再去兑现，但他稍微拉开那个绒布袋子一看，里面的东西吓了他一跳。</p><p>“或许你更喜欢现金？”V轻轻挑了下眉毛，他不出所料地从皮衣外套中掏出了一打厚厚的纸钞。</p><p>“哦哇，不得不说，你可真是慷慨。”看着委托人如此慷慨的付款，Dante哪儿能管其他，他放下翘着的腿让自己稍微坐正了一些。</p><p>“我们何时出发？”</p><p>Dante的血液已经开始沸腾，他迫不及待地想要会一会那个恶魔，这些年假借Vergil的名声四处作恶的人多的是，他要去确定一下，这个恶魔究竟是何方神圣。</p><p>“等人到齐。”</p><p>V合上手中的诗集。一只黑色的豹子从他的身后探出身，摇晃着尾巴走向Dante，它围着对方走了一圈，嗅了嗅他身上的气味，随后沉默地在沙发旁找了个地方趴了下来。</p><p>“原谅我，带着这些小家伙有些沉重。”V撇了撇嘴，他伸展了一下自己略显佝偻的身躯，伴随着两只魔宠的出现，V身上的黑色纹身已经消失，留下的是如同刀割一样的一道道肉色疤痕。第一次看有些触目惊心，Dante还是有些心软地让他坐在了沙发上。他并没有打算下逐客令，看着眼前V这个随时有可能挂掉的样子他还是有点良心的。</p><p>他给Lady和Trish打了电话，定好了启程的时间，而这期间V靠在沙发上一动不动，等Dante放下电话走近后才发现V已经睡了过去。</p><p>“让他睡会儿吧，这两天对他来说真是糟糕透了。”刚才聒噪的猛禽换了一个腔调，它站在灯罩的顶端，啄了啄自己的翅膀。</p><p>“他是个人类对吧？你是个恶魔却要听他使唤。小鸡，你们到底是什么？”Dante放低了声音询问道。</p><p>“那是Shadow，而我是Griffon。V…V他与我们的关系不仅仅是主人与使魔，我只能告诉你这些。”</p><p>Dante恶魔猎人的敏锐让他察觉到这两只恶魔的与众不同，而V更不用说了，即使他能百分之一百确定，他从没见过这个人，但他身上散发出来的感觉让Dante身体中的恶魔之血开始躁动。</p><p>恶魔不需要睡眠，虽然Dante偶尔会拿来消磨时间。但他从来不敢将太多时间花在这上面，过于长的睡眠必定会将他引入梦境，然后一次次上演过去的梦魇。</p><p>Dante无所事事地靠在沙发的另一端，他调暗了房间的亮度，只留了一盏放在沙发边上的夜灯，他就这样盯着熟睡的青年看了很久很久。</p><p>要不是两只魔宠守候在V的身边，他现在的样子只能用毫不设防来形容。昏暗的光线下他白如陶瓷的皮肤就像是薄薄的一层纸，仿佛轻轻一戳就能破碎。过长的刘海挡住了V的半张脸，Dante下意识地伸手将他们拨弄到一侧。</p><p>“呃…”</p><p>听到声音的Dante立刻收回手，他有些惊讶自己刚才的动作，面对一个身份成迷的陌生人自己竟然主动地去接近，这太反常了。</p><p>从梦中惊醒的V发出一阵呻吟，他努力睁开双眼，看到了坐在身旁的Dante，他摇了摇自己的头。</p><p>“老天，我睡着了？”他揉了揉自己的眼睛，“该死…”</p><p>“还不算晚，你才睡了不到两个小时。”Dante翘起了二郎腿，他靠在沙发的另一端。</p><p>“那也足够久了…”V撑着手杖，干裂的嘴唇毫无血色，从喉咙中发出的声音就像是撕扯琴弦的提琴。</p><p>“听着，你现在需要休息。”</p><p>“你不明白，Dante，这对我有多重要，对我们有多重要。我们一定要尽快解决掉他，否则后果会超乎所有人的想象。”V咬牙狰狞地朝Dante呵斥，意识到自己的失态，他喘了口气摸了摸靠过来的Shadow，黑色的豹子温顺地靠在V的脚边。</p><p>“我不明白，你和他有什么过节能让你如此煞费苦心？”Dante的直觉让他产生了一个非常可怕的猜想，他紧盯V渴望着一个让他能够否定自己猜想到回答。</p><p>Dante看见V的眼睛充满了复杂的情绪，痛苦、悲伤、遗憾、怨恨、愤怒等等，这些情绪像是洪水一样爆发出来。</p><p>“我必须纠正…错误…结束这一切…”V将脸埋在双手之中，他努力控制着自己的颤抖的声音。随后他冷冷地笑出了声，“呵…呵呵…”一切又似乎都与他无关。</p><p>Dante咽了咽口水，放低了语调，“OK,OK，放松，放松。”然后他破天荒地问道：“你有住的地方吗？”</p><p>“什么？”V抬起头，他的眉毛快要扭成一团。</p><p>“如果你不介意，去解决那个混蛋之前，你可以在我这里住。”Dante摊开手。</p><p>V拄着手杖合上书，原本狰狞的面孔露出和善的微笑。“那…真是多谢了。”V收起撑在地上的手杖轻轻地在空中划出一个弧度。</p><p>“我这里平时没什么人，如果你不介意，阁楼有床你可以凑合一下，不过你要自己打扫。”Dante起身指了指楼上。</p><p>若是换做以前的Vergil，他一定会用阎魔刀刺穿他那不可理喻的弟弟。但现在V脾气很好地点了点头，轻声道谢，随后他呼唤正在屋内四处乱窜的Griffon，让对方落在自己的肩膀上。</p><p>　　<br/>
03<br/>
　<br/>
阁楼在三层，途中必须要经过二楼狭长的走廊，这就是Dante一直居住的地方吗？V抚摸着暗红色的墙纸，时间的痕迹刻印在这里的每一处，一股淡淡的灰尘的味道混杂着木头与松节油的味道，这里不算整洁却充满了令V安心的味道。</p><p>Dante的主动收留让V原本的计划被打乱，他本打算在这几天里多找一些恶魔来补充魔力，但现在他的行动可能不会那么方便了。</p><p>月光透过天窗倾泻将拥挤的房间照亮，灰尘在黑暗中四散飞舞，V打了个喷嚏用手捂住自己的口鼻。阁楼中堆满了被围布遮起来的家具，曾经的白色已经被时间摩擦变成了黄色。杂乱无章的阁楼就像是已经有数十年没有被人光顾，这些摆在房间中的物品早已经被人遗忘。</p><p>“咳咳咳，哦V，Dante那小子不会是想要呛死我们吧，让客人住这种地方，可真是‘周到’。”Griffon十分不满，他扑闪着翅膀恨不得直翻白眼。</p><p>“不要抱怨了，毕竟这是他的邀请。Dante…他这几年过得并不怎么好…我能感觉出来，他…糟透了…”V小心的跨过楼梯口的木栏，迈入了这间封存了记忆的阁楼。Devil May Cry还会有这样一块神秘的地方真是让人意外，这让他想起了小时候的秘密基地，在那里珍藏着儿时所有珍贵的东西。</p><p>推开天窗的缝隙，屋外新鲜的空气涌了进来，V不得不多咳嗽了几声，他打算从脚边的物品开始整理。</p><p>“这么多年了，习惯这样糟糕。”V不自觉地皱了皱眉，掀开了一旁的围布。</p><p>接着他又掀开另一个罩布，那是一台旧式的留声机，上面放着一张还没有播放的唱片。V吹开灰尘，将唱针放到开头，打开了开关。</p><p>擅自动Dante的东西V还是有些别扭，不过他一向是务实的人。</p><p>“哇哦，它还能用！它还能用！”Griffon小心地飞到V一旁的书架上，没有扬起太多灰尘。</p><p>熟悉的乐曲回荡在整个房间中，凛冽的小提琴带着充满雷点和风暴的旋律拥入V的耳朵。</p><p>“哇，古典乐？！Dante那小子能有这品味？！”Griffon笑得前仰后合。</p><p>“Bach…”V紧皱的眉头再度加深了，他感觉全身上下在跟随着音乐的节奏颤抖。他闭上眼睛，直接跌坐在了被扔下的白布上。沉浸在这短暂的美好的梦幻中…他露出似笑非笑似哭非哭的表情，紧攥着手中的那本诗集。</p><p>三个乐章结束短暂而宁静。</p><p>当V从乐曲中回过神，他看上去憔悴了许多，眉头再次紧皱在一起。他叹了一口气站起了身。</p><p>Shadow安静的围绕在V的脚边，它像一只温顺的猫咪用头磨蹭着主人的脚踝。Griffon识趣地住了嘴，飞到大猫的头上戳了戳它的脑袋，随后两只恶魔一同回归到了V的纹身。</p><p>“真是有趣…”V像是发现了宝藏的孩子，他打量着屋子里的东西将他们上面的灰尘一一清理，满足自己小小的好奇心同时，也为Dante收拾一下着个糟糕的阁楼吧。在V看来，放在阁楼里的物件一点也不符合Dante的风格，在记忆中，Dante还是个叛逆少年的模样，而眼前这些真的过于“古板”了。</p><p>“这是什么？”V小心地从床板下面摸出了一个木盒，他轻轻地敲了敲，本应紧扣的锁应声而开。</p><p>一把小提琴正摆在其中，下面铺垫着厚厚的深蓝色的天鹅绒布，琴弓旁还放着一块用水晶收纳的松香。</p><p>琴身闪耀着特质漆面的光泽，V轻轻地将它取出，纤细的手指抚摸着宽大平坦的琴板。他转动旋轴，崩好琴弓，用Paganini打破这黑暗的宁静。他沉浸在音乐中，像是被囚禁了太久终于能飞向天空的夜莺。</p><p>他近乎宣泄一样地拉完了整整24首曲子，汗水浸湿了他的头发，回归大海的人鱼，燃尽生命之火化为泡沫…</p><p>“ That‘s impressive.我还以为你已经忘记阎魔刀之外的事情了。”身后响起了一个人的掌声。</p><p>V放下手中的小提琴，他有些惊慌，琴弦割伤了他的手指，但他无暇顾及。</p><p>“什么？Dante…你吓到我了…抱歉，擅自动了你的琴。”他将琴收回琴盒，将盖子盖上。“你什么时候上来的？”V伸手插入发丝，将头发往额头上缕，遗憾的是它们并没有听话的呆住。下意识的动作已经暴露了太多…</p><p>“这个嘛，从你开始拉第二首还是第三首时。”Dante不怀好意地看着V。</p><p>“是我拉的太过投入了…弄到这把斯式琴你一定花了不少功夫。我从来都不知道你喜欢…”V略微低了低头，他一直在嫉妒母亲对弟弟的偏爱，但被从Vergil体内分离后他时常也在想，他对Dante的情感几乎被病态的欲望占据，而其他却一无所知…</p><p>“不，这是给你的，这件屋子里所有的东西，都是为你准备的。”Dante走到V的身边，他笑着重新打开装着小提琴的木盒，他把它拿了出来，递到了V的手上。“拿着它。”</p><p>“不，我想你弄错了...你是不是认错人了，我们之前从未见过。”V将琴推了回去，他向后撤步。</p><p>Dante步步逼近，锐利的目光像是一只饥饿的头狼，他紧盯着自己的猎物，让V无处遁形。</p><p>“每一年，你离开的每一年，我都在我们的生日当天为你准备一样礼物，我祈祷着你还活着。那一天我们失去了彼此，我失去了你，我杀死了你...我备受煎熬每天每夜，我都在寻找你，等你回来，然后让你永远不要再离开。”</p><p>“不Dante，这不是你的错。是我！是我太软弱了，是我没能保护好妈妈！”V开始歇斯底里，他冲上前抓住Dante的衣领，“要是你从未存在过就好了...要是你...”他的声音越来越小，“不...这都是我的错。我曾经被蒙蔽了双眼，直到现在才知道自己丢失了很多东西…”</p><p>“那就找回来。”Dante把V拉到床边，然后让他与自己并排坐在在一起。</p><p>“我…”</p><p>“我弄丢了Vergil，我以为我的罪孽无法得到救赎，无法得到指引，但奇迹有时候就是这样…听着，V，Vergil，不管你现在叫什么，过去叫什么，以后叫什么…”</p><p>“我该怎么做？Dante…我永远在做错的事…”V迷茫地望向Dante他紧抓着手杖的手已经泛白。<br/>
　　<br/>
“不，你没有，你做了正确的选择。你来找我了，不是吗？”</p><p>V轻轻地点了点头，在Dante面前他不再打算隐瞒什么，曾经压抑在心底的情绪已经够多了。</p><p>“我只能找你了，Dante，我与这个世界的联系只有你了。”</p><p>他们之间陷入了沉默。</p><p>在看到V身旁的魔宠时，Dante想起了曾经在马雷特岛的事情。Nelo Angelo还有Mundus的仆从们，种种过往都重现在眼前。他从床上站了起来，靠近V的身前，然后单膝蹲了下来。</p><p>暖黄色的昏暗灯光下Dante看不见V的表情，他现在只想确认一件事，非常重要的一件事。</p><p>“Vergil，告诉我，你真正想要什么？”</p><p>“你靠得太近了，Dante。”V看着蹲在自己面前的男人，他们的距离进到能够清晰地听到彼此的喘息。这让V十分的不安，他想逃离，但浑身的疼痛提醒着V这具身体濒临崩溃。</p><p>“你在逃避问题。”Dante直接伸出手捏住V的下巴，将他试图逃离的视线正对着自己。粗糙的手指略微用力，将V的脸正过来。冰冷的触感在两人肌肤接触的瞬间触动着Dante的神经。V的身体冰冷的像个死人……</p><p>“在追寻无尽力量的过程中，Vergil早已经偏离了方向，他抛弃了自己的‘人性’。”V平静地诉说着全部，就像是在陈述一件与自己毫不相干的事情。</p><p>“我不是Vergil，Dante。”</p><p>“是或者不是有那么重要吗？至少你来找我了。”Dante松开捏着对方下巴的手，他轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊。“我很高兴你这次没有硬撑着，Vergil。”</p><p>Dante的手触摸到了湿润，他轻轻地抹干V脸颊上的泪水，他将瘦弱的身影拥入怀中。</p><p>“现在还不晚，哥哥，现在还不晚。”</p><p>“现在，告诉我，你想要什么？”</p><p>“Dante,I need you.I need you,My brother.”</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>